


Love you, Papa

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: If anyone had told him ten years ago that he’d be standing at the school gates, waiting for his son, daughter held firmly in his arms, well he would’ve laughed in their faces most likely. It had never been something he thought about, being a Dad. Then Robert had come along and the idea had lodged itself firmly in his mind, the two of them, together properly with their family.It hadn’t been the way he’d imagined, the way he would’ve chosen but in the end it didn’t matter. Seb was his in all the ways that mattered. He was Robert’s and he’d been gone the minute he held him, the little sound he’d made and the smile he’d given him as Aaron had held him while Robert flapped around the office. He’d never forget it.





	Love you, Papa

If anyone had told him ten years ago that he’d be standing at the school gates, waiting for his son, daughter held firmly in his arms, well he would’ve laughed in their faces most likely. It had never been something he thought about, being a Dad. Then Robert had come along and the idea had lodged itself firmly in his mind, the two of them, together properly with their family.

It hadn’t been the way he’d imagined, the way he would’ve chosen but in the end it didn’t matter. Seb was his in all the ways that mattered. He was Robert’s and he’d been gone the minute he held him, the little sound he’d made and the smile he’d given him as Aaron had held him while Robert flapped around the office. He’d never forget it.

Now, well he almost can’t remember a time before nappies and bedtime stories, and he wouldn’t change a minute of it.

He loves waiting for Seb to come running out of school, bag swinging behind him, coat or sweater half off. It’s his time with him, Robert does the mornings on his way to work and Aaron has the afternoon and gets to hear all their tales first.

He smiles down at Ella, her head against his shoulder, half asleep. It wouldn’t be long before he’s waiting for her too.

“Won’t be long sweetheart, then we can go home.” She’s cranky because she’s not sleeping properly. He’d almost left her with his Mum rather than disturb her completely but he knew she liked the drive to the school, especially when he played her favourite music louder than Robert usually allowed.

“Aaron!” He’s jolted from his thoughts by Seb flying towards him.

“Hi mate. Had a good day?” He’s surprised when Seb hugs him, but he’s nodding so there can’t be anything too wrong. He often hugged them at home, but at school he didn’t, at the age where he wanted to be more grown up. He lets him go, one hand coming up to tickle his sister, making her giggle and squirm in Aaron’s arms.

The differences in them always bring a smile to his face. They both look so much like Robert that he supposes he’d assumed they’d share other traits too, but they’re like chalk and cheese. Ella is all noise and wanting attention while Seb is quiet and more reserved.

He takes his hand so they can cross the road to the car and he notices a piece of paper clutched in Seb’s hand.

“What’ve you got there?” It’s colourful from the glimpse he gets so he expects to be shown it. There’s always a proud smile as they hang it up on the fridge, something else he never thought he’d be one to do, but this time he clutches it tighter to him and shakes his head.

“It’s a secret. Miss said we had to wait.”

“Oh, well I can’t wait to see it when you can show me it.” He ruffles his hair gently. “Right then, as Daddy has a late meeting tonight, who wants tea at the pub with Nana Chas?” As their excited shouts fill his ears he can’t help thinking that life is pretty good.

*****

“Papa! Wake up!” The shout interrupts a pretty amazing dream and he could quite easily go back to it if it weren’t for the tiny fingers poking at his arm.

“First of all, what are you doing up, Miss?” When he opens his eyes, Ella is staring back at him almost vibrating with excitement. “Second of all, ow! What did we say about the poking?”

“Only do it to Daddy?”

“Exactly!” Speaking of Robert, the bed was empty next to him and when he glanced at the clock he saw it was almost ten. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d slept this late.

“Daddy said get up.”

“Did he? I don’t do what Daddy says, not without a cuddle from my Ella first.” At that she jumps onto the bed narrowly missing his stomach. “Where’s your brother?”

“Helping Daddy.” With that she mimed zipping her mouth shut making him laugh.

“Hmm. Guess we should get up then. Go tell them I’ll be there in a minute.”

As she runs off he thinks back to before she was born, the conversation a year or so after they got back together, when life had finally calmed down. It had been much easier than he’d thought to bring the subject of more children up, Robert agreeing almost before he’d got the words out.

He remembers when they brought her home, Robert holding her so carefully, she was so tiny in his arms, Aaron with an excited Seb on his hip, holding him close so he could stroke a finger over her hair. It was one of those memories that was never going to fade.

He pulls on a t-shirt and makes his way downstairs, expecting the usual bickering. Instead his family were sat around the table, smiling at him. It was a tiny bit creepy if he was honest.

“What’s all this?”

“It’s father’s day, Papa!” His eyes widen as he realises he’d forgotten and his eyes flick to Robert who’s smiling and shakes his head, telling him it’s ok.

They’ve never really made a big fuss, had bought cards for each other from the kids, but for both of them there were memories best left alone of fathers who weren’t good enough and the days always ended up being more about the kids than them, just how they wanted it to be. This year though, it looked like Robert had gone all out.

“Of course it is. So, did you do all this?”

“Daddy wouldn’t let me cook but I set the table.” Ella says and she’s pouting. He kisses her head, moving to do the same with Seb, getting the biggest smile.

“You can help next year love, when you’re bigger. Seb helped me cook.”

“Well then, it’ll taste great.”

“And I buttered the toast.” He tells him.

“You did? Brilliant, you do it just how I like.” He moves over to Robert. “And what about you. What did you do?”

“What I’m good at. I supervised. It’s keeping warm in the oven for when we’re ready.” His husband tells him, hands on his hips pulling him closer to kiss him, eliciting giggles from the kids. “Later.”

He shuffles his feet a little. “I didn’t...I mean, I forgot.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He pointed at the mantlepiece, two hand drawn cards propped up.

“Well I’m buying lunch or something later.” He’s waved away and he takes the hint sitting at the table, kids on either side of him. Ella presses an envelope against his chest and he glances at Seb because he’s usually not far behind her, but he’s avoiding his gaze. He wants to ask but Ella is pulling at his arm.

The card inside the envelope is covered in glitter, most of which falls onto his plate and he can only imagine Robert’s face when she made it. “I love it sweetheart. Thank you!”

“Seb,” Robert whispers, “You want to give Aaron his card before I dish up breakfast?”

There’s something in his voice and it has Aaron out of his seat and crouching next to Seb’s chair before anyone can do anything.

“You made me something?” He had in previous years, not necessarily cards, but sweet little pictures of the two of them, all of them kept safe upstairs, once they’d left the fridge, but this is different, he can tell.

“At school. Miss Hughes said I had to wait ‘til today.” He sounds very put out, as if he’d wanted to give it to him the second he saw him, and it makes him melt just a little.

He’s always treated him and Ella the same, never seen them as anything other than their kids really. The three of them, him, Robert and Rebecca made decisions together the same way he and Robert did for Ella. It might not have been easy all the time, but they’d managed it, for Seb.

The little boy looks up at Robert and he hears a quiet ‘go on’ from his husband before the card is pressed into his hands. The craft paper it’s made from is crinkled as if it’s been looked at over and over. He has to read it twice before it registers, but it’s there as clear as anything.

_To Papa Aaron, love Seb._

It’s written in thick felt tip, the letters uneven and the paper ripped ever so slightly where he’s pressed so hard, but he thinks it’s perfect. He can feel tears pricking his eyes and he presses a kiss to Seb’s hair to hide his face.

“Do you like it?” He’s nervous, Aaron realises and he looks at him again.

“Is that what you wouldn’t show me the other day, bug?” He hasn’t used the nickname in so long, Seb growing out of it at the grand old age of six.

“Yes. A good secret?”

“The best. You want to call me Papa?” He nods. “I’d like that a lot, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He holds him close again before Seb squirms away as he does more often now, too old for big cuddles, something Robert is not handling well.

“Love you, Papa.” Seb whispers.

“Love you too bug. Always.” His voice cracks a little and this time Seb lets him hold on, and then Ella’s there and he has the both of them in his arms

“Can I go take Luna in the garden?” He asks, almost as if he knows Aaron needs a minute. He and the dog have been inseparable since they got him when Seb was one.

“Go on then, both of you. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready. Look after your sister.” Robert tells him and they’re gone in a haze of giggles and barking.

He holds it together until they’re gone, and then Robert is there, warm and solid against him, but the tears keep coming.

“I’ll talk to him, if it’s too much. You don’t have to…”

“What?”

“If you’d rather he didn’t…” He wipes at his eyes with his sleeves and shakes his head.

“No, I...you know,” He takes a breath. “It never mattered to me. He had you, and Rebecca…”

“And you. He has you.” Robert insists.

“I mean, I didn’t need the title, I didn’t need to be anything other than Aaron. As long as he knew I was there for him, that I love him.”

“He does. Him and Ella are the luckiest kids in the world to have you. I didn’t… this was all him. He showed me yesterday when you took Ella to the playground. You’re his Papa. Happy Father’s Day, Aaron.”

He might not have needed to hear it, would’ve loved Seb the same no matter what, but now he has it’s like music to his ears. The four cards spend a lot longer on the mantelpiece than normal that year


End file.
